Backplane is a component in a backlight module for securing a light guide plate. A backlight module further includes a light bar for providing light source and a printed circuit board (PCB) for allowing the light bar to work normally.
In order to decrease a thickness of a backlight module to realize thinning of a display device, a PCB 11 is generally secured to a backplane by means of adhesion, as shown in FIG. 1. A surface of the PCB 11 where no circuit is formed is adhered to a backplane 12 by using a double-sided adhesive tape 13. Securing a PCB in this way can make the thickness of the backlight module smaller than the thickness of an existing backlight module with a PCB secured by other methods by about 0.5 mm-0.6 mm.
During the process of using the backlight module shown in FIG. 1, the inventor found that the PCB 11 adhered to the backplane 12 by using a double-sided adhesive tape 13 is not easy to disassemble, and the removed PCB 11 can be easily broken and thus cannot be reused. In addition, a backplane 12 with residual double-sided adhesive has to be subjected to a special adhesive removal process in order to install a new PCB 11, which deteriorates the rework of the backlight module.